legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Interview with JJS495
Interview with JJS495 is a Topic in The Official Interview Room. It was created by WhiteAlligator on February 8th, 2013. It was the tenth interview done by the Moderators. Interview Content 3. You have “Ranger of the North” in your signature. What do you think you have in common with the Rangers? First off, for those who don't know, the Ranger of the North part refers to the Dunedain from Lord of the Rings. Aka, people like Aragorn. As for what I think I have in common with them... Well, to be honest, very little. The only thing I can think of, is the Dunedain are pretty much the definition of heroes. I, like many guys, find that concept HIGHLY appealing. So, in short, they're heroes, I'm a wannabe hero. The reason that's in my signature, though is because I'm a Dunedain in the Lord of the Rings roleplay. 4. If you could make a ring of power, what powers would you give it? What would you do with it? Hmm... I think I'd likely have it be one related to wisdom, as wisdom is always nice. How I would use it though... Well, I think it'd be pretty practical when it comes to life. Just for making decisions and such. And it'd also be helpful for schoolwork! 5. Where in Middle Earth would you like to live and why? Oh man... That's a tough question... I think in the end though, I'd need to say Rivendell. The descriptions of it just make it sound like a great spot to live. Not only does it sound like a gorgeous area, but also, every time characters spend time there, they're blissfully happy it seems. And they really rest up while they're there. So, rest, great stories, great people, great country, great music, great food... What isn't there to love? 6. What kind of posts do you give “likes” to? Most of the time it's posts I find funny. But ones that are well put, or really good roleplay moves, I'll likely like. To be honest, I normally don't think about the like button. So, frequently a post that I like needed to make me think about it. Otherwise, even if I might like it, I'll just forget about it. 7. What could we do to improve the LMBs for you personally? I think it'd be nice to have a quote character limit, and a post character limit that are separate. Sometimes I get into pretty long winded discussions, and no one can quote the other, because we'd need to go way past the character limit to quote the other guy. 8. If you could be any minifigure what would it be? ''' Likely a science fiction one. With dark green armor, a laser rifle that I can slide into the little hole at the back of the cloak by the neck, a shiny sword, (because swords are cool. Especially the shiny ones! ) and a hooded cloak. (Because hooded cloaks are ALSO cool. ) If it needs to be one that LEGO has actually made, I'm rather fond of the crossbowman that I got in the Troll Siege Tower from the Castle theme a few years ago. '''9. What advice can you give to new users hoping to be an active, prominent community member like you? Well, aside from the obvious tip of "Be all over the place, making quality posts"... There were two ways that I got to be known on the LMBs. The first one, was for writing stories in the New Forum, (That was back when the News Forum was smaller) and other places. If you can write good enough stories, a few people will start to notice you. My main tips for writing are these: 1: Practice. The more you write, the better you'll get. 2: Use good spelling and grammar. If your story is great, but it has bad grammar and such, people are far less likely to notice that your story is great. The second thing I got known for, was for roleplaying. My biggest tip there, is be realistic. Think about your moves, and ask yourself, "does this make sense? Is it probable?" "If I was in this world, could I see that happening? Does it fit with the universe?" Things like that. (Actually, this applies to writing too.) Being realistic will help you a lot when it comes to becoming a good roleplayer. 10. Do you have any super powers? Hmm... Well, some of my friends on roleplays (emjajoas1 was the first person) have joked that I'm "Realism Incarnate," because I'm always so insistent on everything being highly realistic in roleplays. If there's something I see that's unrealistic... I'll dive right in, and start explaining how it's unrealistic. (Usually successfully.) Sometimes resulting in extremely long winded debates. This comes from my decision a while ago, that I wasn't going to ever lose to something unrealistic. In reality though, this is all just a coverup to hide what my REAL super power is... The ability to be... Realism Incarnate. 11. What would you like a future poll to be? "How long have you been on the LMBs?" I think the results of that could be pretty interesting to see. 12. What LEGO-related question do you have for the next interviewee? If you could revive any old LEGO theme, which one would it be? 13. Question from Keplers: If you could choose any geographic location from a LEGO theme to exist in real life, what would you choose? Why? That's a really hard question. One that made me do some research to be honest. In the end, I think my answer would be the Drome, from the Drome Racers theme. As for the why... Well, to be honest, my answer is "Because it's cool." It involves some awesome technology. And, while I'm not such a fan of watching races, I think it could be kinda fun to watch. }} Gallery Category:Topics Category:2013 Category:Interview